Nasz człowiek
by MissOfelia
Summary: Hermiona i Severus spędzają swoje pierwsze wspólne Święta, jako para. Postanawiają oznajmić Państwu Granger, że są razem. HG/SS


Za oknem padał deszcz. To nie była delikatna mżawka. Po prostu lało jak z cebra już od kilku dni. Hermiona stała przed szafą, zastanawiając się w co się ubrać. _Za formalne. Zbyt biurowe. Za ciemne. Zbyt kolorowe… Czy ja naprawdę stałam się „jedna z tych kobiet, które nie mają się w co ubrać?" Hmm… Zawsze mogę coś przerobić na szybko._ Hermiona gwałtownie zamknęła szafę i pobiegła do salonu. _Gdzie jest ta książka od Ginny? Jeszcze tydzień temu gdzieś tutaj ją widziałam._ Dziewczyna zaczęła przesuwać palcem po grzbietach książek.

„O! Jest tutaj!" powiedziała, wyciągając spomiędzy książek gruby poradnik „Jak przetransmutować ubranie na każdą okazję". Hermiona zaczęła przeglądać różne typy zaklęć, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

„Możesz wejść! Drzwi są otwarte!" Krzyknęła, nie przerywając lektury.

W korytarzu rozległy się ciężkie kroki. Na wieszaku ktoś powiesił płaszcz, z którego momentalnie zaczęło kapać na podłogę.

„Rozumiem, że jesteś ponad wszystkimi zasadami bezpieczeństwa?" Zabrzmiał niski, męski głos.

„A kto inny oprócz ciebie, Potterów i Wesley'ów zna ten adres?"

„Hmm".

Mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu i sięgnął po książkę na stoliku. Otworzył ją w miejscu, w którym kilka dni wcześniej włożył zakładkę i zaczął czytać.

„Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie rozsiadaj się proszę. Zaraz musimy wychodzić, bo się spóźnimy."

„Sądząc po ręczniku na twojej głowie, szlafroku oraz książce, którą właśnie przeglądasz, mam około godziny zanim będziemy mogli wyjść. Zresztą twoja matka powiedziała, że mamy być na 14. Jeszcze nigdy nie była gotowa ze wszystkim przed ustaloną godziną."

„Ale dzisiaj jest inaczej. Musimy być punktualnie. I koniecznie muszę wyglądać dobrze. Idealnie. Muszę im to ułatwić najbardziej, jak jest to możliwe."

„Ułatwić co konkretnie?"

„Nooo nas. To, że jesteśmy razem. No wiesz, nie wiadomo, jak zareagują."

„Hermiono, nieraz byliśmy już razem u twoich rodziców i jak dobrze wiesz, całkiem nieźle się z nimi dogaduję. Czym ta wizyta ma różnić się od innych?"

„Sev, dobrze wiesz czym! Chcemy powiedzieć im, że jesteśmy razem. To jest ważna informacja. Po za tym są Święta. Nigdy wcześniej nie spędzaliśmy razem Świąt. Musimy im powiedzieć, że się spotykamy i zrobić to najlepiej, jak możliwe, żebyśmy mogli trzymać się za ręce bez skrępowania i żebyś mógł mnie pocałować od jemiołą i żeby mój ojciec nie pytał mnie o moich byłych partnerów."

Severus podniósł ze zdumieniem brew.

„Pocałować cię pod jemiołą? Trzymać za rękę? A ja myślałem, że dobrze się znamy. A co do tematów rozmów z twoim ojcem, to przyznam szczerze, że będzie mi brakować jego ciętych komentarzy na temat osobliwości, które przyprowadzałaś na Marble Lane w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat."

„Przepraszam, że miałam prywatne życie. I że pomyślałam, że to normalne chcieć trzymać partnera za rękę przy własnych rodzicach. To chyba niezbyt kosztowny prezent świąteczny. A teraz jeżeli pozwolisz, idę się szykować."

Obróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała prosto do niewielkiej łazienki. Severus westchnął głośno i wrócił do lektury. Po pewnym czasie Hermiona wróciła do pokoju. Miała na sobie elegancką ciemnozieloną sukienkę, uporządkowała swoje kręcone włosy w piękne fale, zrobiła delikatny makijaż i stanęła w progu salonu, czekając na opinię. Severus wstał z fotela i podszedł do niej.

„Wyglądasz olśniewająco." Mężczyzna sięgnął po jej rękę i uniósł do ust. Hermiona zarumieniła się, gdy poczuła delikatny pocałunek na wierzchu dłoni. „Zresztą zawsze wyglądasz wspaniale." Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie i czule pocałował. Hermiona powoli zarzuciła ręce dookoła jego szyi. Po dłuższej chwili Snape odsunął się i powiedział:

„Chyba już naprawdę musimy iść. Jak to było? Nie chcemy się dzisiaj spóźnić."

Hermiona uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

„No wiesz. Jak chcesz, to potrafisz być romantyczny!"

„Jak mam dobry powód, to mogę wszystko."

„Hmm… To mówisz, że jestem dobrym powodem?" Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

„Najlepszym."

Severus pomógł Hermionie włożyć płaszcz podróżny, machnięciem różdżki wysuszył swój oraz usunął spod niego kałużę wody.

„Gotowa?"

„Nigdy nie będę, ale idźmy już."

I z głośnym trzaskiem para zniknęła z mieszkania, pojawiając się na końcu Marble Lane. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem osłonił oboje od deszczu. Para powoli zmierzała do klasycznego, małego domu na przedmieściach Londynu. Przed drzwiami Severus nachylił się do dziewczyny i szepnął jej do ucha:

„Obiecuję, że wieczorem wynagrodzę ci ten dzisiejszy stres, ale teraz już naprawdę spróbuj się zrelaksować. To twoi rodzice. Ten wieczór nie będzie się różnił od innych, które z nimi spędzaliśmy."

„Obyś miał rację." Hermiona zadzwoniła dzwonkiem i po chwili dało się słyszeć postukiwanie obcasów.

„Hermiona! Severus! Ale jesteście punktualnie! Jak dobrze was widzieć. Dajcie nam jeszcze ze 20 minut. Pieczeń dochodzi w piekarniku."

Severus podniósł kącik ust w pół uśmiechu. _A nie mówiłem._ Szepnął w myślach do Hermiony, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Po chwili zwrócił się do pani domu.

„Hermiona nalegała, byśmy ze względu na Święta zjawili się punktualnie. Przepraszamy za ten drobny kłopot, pani Granger."

„Ależ jaki kłopot, Severusie! Wesołych Świąt, kochani!" Pani Granger uściskała oboje i ucałowała dodatkowo Hermionę. „Wejdźcie proszę, nie stójcie w drzwiach." Severus i Hermiona zostawili płaszcze i udali się do przytulnego salonu, gdzie czekał doktor Granger.

„Tato! Wesołych Świąt!" Hermiona podeszła do ojca i serdecznie go przytuliła, jakby od ostatniego spotkania minęły miesiące, a nie tydzień.

„Wesołych Świąt, skarbie." Doktor Granger czule pogładził córkę po twarzy.

„Severusie, dobrze cię znowu widzieć. I ogromnie się cieszę, że jesteś z nami na Święta! Przyznam, że była to niespodzianka, gdy Hermiona powiedziała nam, że przyjdziesz, skoro co roku nam odmawiałeś, nie mniej bardzo się cieszę!" Starszy mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i radośnie uścisnął dłoń Severusa.

„Dziękuję, doktorze Granger. Wesołych Świąt."

„Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że o wiele przyjemniej jest gościć ciebie, niż tych wszystkich przemądrzałych inteligentów, których w ostatnich latach przyprowadzała tutaj moja córka. Bałem się, że będziemy musieli poznawać znów kolejną osobę."

„Tato!" Hermiona zarumieniła się, ale postanowiła milczeć. Severus podniósł delikatnie kąciku ust w ironicznym uśmiechu. Doktor Granger kontynuował.

„Wiesz, że jesteś przyjacielem rodziny. Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany, dlatego tym bardziej cieszymy się, że jesteście. Muszę przyznać, Severusie, że będzie mi brakować twoich błyskotliwych komentarzy względem tych wszystkich amantów, ale znając Hermionę szybko przyprowadzi kolejnego Timothy'ego albo innego Rogera. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kimkolwiek on będzie, pozostanie ostatnim, inaczej nie doczekamy się z Joan żadnych wnuków. Jestem pewien, że byłby to ciekawy przerywnik i w twoim życiu, przyjacielu. Mógłbyś być wszak przyrodnim dziadkiem."

„Tato!" Hermiona nie była zadowolona z obrotu, który przybierała ta rozmowa.

„Wybaczcie mi, moi drodzy. Pójdę sprawdzić, czy Joan nie potrzebuje pomocy. Usiądźcie proszę. Poczęstujcie się ponczem - jagodowy." I doktor Granger wyszedł, zostawiając czerwoną ze wstydu Hermionę i Severusa, który odwrócił się do Hermiony i obserwował ją spokojnie. Z jego twarzy trudno było wyczytać chociażby jedną emocję.

„ _Mówiłam ci, że to będzie katastrofa. To nie był dobry pomysł. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie."_ Pomyślała Hermiona, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju.

„ _Spokojnie. Nie stresuj się. Przed nami jeszcze posiłek, a znając twoją matkę, warto zostać do końca."_

„Co tak zamilkliście? Zawsze macie jakieś tematy do rozmów." Powiedziała pani Granger po wejściu do salonu, kładąc duży półmisek z mięsem na stole. Za nią wszedł doktor, niosąc sałatkę i miskę z frytkami.

„Severusie, mogę cię prosić o przyniesienie sosów do mięsa i do sałatki z kuchni? Będę niezmiernie zobowiązany."

„Oczywiście."

„Pójdę z tobą. To od razu tą waszą różdżką pomożesz mi opróżnić zmywarkę. Po obiedzie będzie nam łatwiej ze sprzątaniem."

„Z przyjemnością." Severusa odpowiedź zdawała się być szczera.

Gdy tylko ciemna sylwetka Snape'a zniknęła z pola widzenia, doktor Granger powiedział do córki:

„Kochanie, nie chciałem o tym wspominać, przy Severusie, ale twoja mama i ja pomyśleliśmy sobie, że, cóż… On nie ma nikogo. A wiesz, że bardzo go lubimy, mamy taką sąsiadkę, wiesz, ona jest farmaceutką. Po śmierci męża w wypadku w zeszłe lato jest całkiem sama. Irene ma na imię. Jest bardzo sympatyczna i inteligentna, ale ma też cięte poczucie humoru. Tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, czy nie byłoby miło ich poznać jednego dnia. Severus mówił, że warzenie eliksirów przypomina proces wytwarzania niektórych leków. A Irene jest w jego wieku. I tak sobie z mamą pomyśleliśmy, że przecież tobie też zależy na szczęściu przyjaciela rodziny, prawda? Czyż nie byłoby to idealne rozwiązanie?"

Harmiona aż otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. _To się nie dzieje naprawdę. To się nie dzieje naprawdę. To tylko zły sen._

„Tato, może wstrzymamy się z tym trochę, dopóki nie zapytasz Severusa osobiście? To bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale może on już kogoś ma. Przecież nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawialiście."

„Hmm… Masz rację, Skarbie. Zapytam go przy posiłku."

„Nie! To, to może chyba zaczekać na kolejne spotkanie, prawda? Nie chcemy przecież wprowadzić niezręcznej atmosfery?"

„No jak uważasz, córeczko."

W tym momencie pani Granger i Severus wrócili, śmiejąc się radośnie w przypadku Joan i raczej z ostrożnie i z rezerwą w przypadku Snape'a.

„Masz rację, Severusie, lepiej zapytajmy Hermiony, co sądzi na ten temat. Ja wciąż zapominam, że ona już nie jest małą dziewczynką. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już ponad rok temu świętowaliśmy jej trzydzieste urodziny. Myślisz, że na 65. urodziny Andrew w lutym uda ci się załatwić podobny pokaz magicznych fajerwerków? Wiem, że miałeś z tym sporo pracy w tym waszym ministerstwie, te wszystkie zabezpieczenia wokół domu. Ale tak bardzo chcielibyśmy to powtórzyć!"

„Joan, do moich urodzin jeszcze ponad dwa miesiące, daj Severusowi nacieszyć się Świętami!"

„Z tym nie będzie problemu, Pani Granger. Może pani uznać sprawę za pomyślnie rozpatrzoną."

„Bardzo ci dziękujemy, mój drogi. No, ale siadajmy już, kochani, bo wszystko nam wystygnie."

Gdy każdy, oprócz Hermiony nałożył sobie sporą porcję świątecznych pyszności, rozmowa skupiła się na znanych każdej ze stron tematach. Severus obiecał przynieść następnym razem ziołowe herbaty z magicznych upraw, za którymi przepadał doktor Granger, a pani Granger raz jeszcze wyjaśniła Hermionie jakie ilości cukrów według najnowszych badań nie wpływają negatywnie na zęby.

„Nie jestem tylko pewna, jak i czy w ogóle te wasze wszystkie słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa miały sprawdzaną zawartość poszczególnych składników odżywczych."

Gdy na prośbę doktora Granger omówiono już świąteczne zwyczaje, jakie panują w czarodziejskich rodzinach i świętowaniu Bożego Narodzenia w poszczególnych krajach, ojciec Hermiony przypomniał sobie o co jeszcze chciał zapytać córkę.

„Hermiono, skarbie, czy pamiętasz może Wiktora Kruma?"

„Oczywiście, tato. Skąd to pytanie tak nagle?"

„Widzisz, mama i ja sporo ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o twojej przyszłości. My przecież nie młodniejemy, a ty zdajesz się nie mieć szczęścia do nie-magicznych partnerów."

„Tato, proszę."

„Nie, nie. Daj mi dokończyć. Otóż, pamiętasz przecież, jak Wiktor był u nas w wakacje po twoim czwartym roku."

Severus odwrócił się pytająco do Hermiony. „ _To nic wielkiego. Później ci powiem. Rodzice go zaprosili, by podszkolił angielski."_

„Był taki kulturalny. I grzeczny. Wiedział jak się zachować. O tak. I bardzo ciebie lubił. No w każdym razie mama i ja pomyśleliśmy „a co tam!" i poprosiliśmy Harrego, żeby napisał do Wiktora…"

„Co zrobiliście?" Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszała. Miała tylko nadzieję, że historia ojca nie skończy się tak, jak myślała, że się skończy."

„I Harry zadzwonił dwa dni temu z życzeniami świątecznymi. Kochany chłopak. Naprawdę. Dobrze, że on i Ginny mają telefon, bo nasz kominek to nie jest dobre miejsce na podróże. W każdym razie. Harry zadzwonił i powiedział, że Wiktor już nie gra zawodowo w tą grę na miotłach, że teraz trenuje młodych chłopców w Durmstrangu i nawet ma małe drużyny w wieku przedszkolnym, którymi zajmuje się w weekendy. No mówię ci, chłopak znalazł misję w życiu! I Harry powiedział, że Wiktor nadal jest sam. I twoja mama i ja pomyśleliśmy, że może zaprosimy go w ferie zimowe, spotkalibyście się i może…"

„Tato. Może i Wiktor jest sam, ale ja nie…"

„Córeczko, mama i ja naprawdę się starzejemy, i z każdym rokiem przy świątecznym stole widać to coraz bardziej. Ty jesteś sama, nie wiadomo co stanie się z tobą, gdy nas zabraknie, dlatego właśnie mama zapytała Severusa…"

Hermiona spojrzała na matkę pytającym wzrokiem. Severus z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwował całą wymianę zdań.

„Mamo?"

„Severus właściwie nie powiedział co myśli o tym pomyśle…" Pani Granger wyraźnie zawahała się. „Ale słusznie zauważył, że jesteś już pełnoletnia, więc nie potrzebujesz opiekuna prawnego."

„Kogo? Sev, możesz mi wyjaśnić o co tutaj chodzi?"

„Twoja matka zapytała się mnie w kuchni, czy na wypadek ich śmierci, mógłbym zostać twoim opiekunem, pomóc ci w ich dokumentacji z poradni, zarządzać twoim spadkiem, żeby, jak to pani powiedziała, pani Granger? „Żeby Hermiona miała straszą osobę, która będzie za nią odpowiedzialna." Wydaje mi się, że coś na wzór ojca chrzestnego."

„Starszym opiekunem." Hermiona nie miała pojęcia jak, ale dzisiejsza świąteczna rozmowa całkowicie wymknęła się jej spod kontroli. Całkowicie. Bezwzględnie. Jakby cały wszechświat działał na jej niekorzyść. Hermiona nie widziała zupełnie, jak teraz podzielić się z rodzicami radosną nowiną, z którą tutaj przyszła. Nic nie zdawało się sprawić, by rozmowa wróciła na neutralne, zabawne, przyjacielskie tematy, tak jak to zazwyczaj miało miejsce w domu państwa Granger. Z lamką wina w dłoni, z Hermioną z książką w ręce, z ojcem pracującym w swoim gabinecie lub pogrążonym w partii szachów z Severusem. Lub kiedy razem z jej matką starał się znaleźć mugolskie odpowiedniki niektórych ze składników eliksirów leczniczych. Przez chwilę Hermiona żałowała, że nie przyszła tutaj z jakimkolwiek mugolskim inteligentem z Forum dla pracowników Uniwersytetu Londyńskiego, skąd zazwyczaj miała potencjalnych kandydatów na partnera…

„Stop. Stop. Przestańcie wszyscy. Severus…"

Doktor Granger przerwał córce gestem dłoni.

„Hermiono, Severus przecież na pewno dobrze rozumie tą sytuację. Jesteśmy w rodzinnym gronie, Severus jest członkiem naszej rodziny od ponad 5 lat, gdy po raz pierwszy go tutaj przyprowadziłaś. To chyba było po którejś z tych zagranicznych konferencji, na które zaczęłaś jeździć, gdy zdobyłaś jednego roku tytuł mistrzyni zielarstwa i eliksirów." Doktor Granger zamyślił się przez chwilę. „To była ta w Hamburgu, zdaje się. Wracając do rzeczy… Severus był świadkiem naszych wysiłków, byśmy polubili tych wszystkich uniwersyteckich gamoni i zawsze ciebie pocieszał, kiedy zostawałaś z niczym. Mama i ja świetnie się z nim dogadujemy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że on, jako jedyny rozumie wszystko, co mówisz, nigdy nie jest znudzony twoją paplaniną. I całkowicie mu ufamy. We wszystkim. Powierzylibyśmy mu nasz los i twój los. To nasz człowiek, Hermiono. Nasz człowiek."

„Tato…" Hermiona pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wszystko to, co powiedział jej ojciec było prawdą. Severus był przy niej od zawsze, od tego momentu, gdy po tygodniowej konferencji zorganizowanej przez niemiecki Departament Magicznego Ziołolecznictwa i Eliksirów Leczniczych przyprowadziła go po raz pierwszy do domu na Marble Lane, gdy powiedział, że nigdy nie świętował urodzin żadnego ze swoich rodziców. A to były 60. urodziny Andrew. A potem jej rodzice zaczęli go zapraszać, a on zaczął przyjmować zaproszenia i prawda, stał się, jak członek rodziny. I jako jedyny ją zawsze rozumiał. I nie nudziła go. I on nie nudził jej. I szanował ją. Ich człowiek.

Hermiona spojrzała z wdzięcznością na ojca. Dyskretnie wzięła Severusa za rękę pod stołem. Odpowiedział delikatnym ściśnięciem.

„Tak, tato. To jest nasz człowiek. Ale przede wszystkim…" Hermiona westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała Severusowi w oczy. Po chwili odwróciła się do rodziców.

„Mamo, tato. Severus, to teraz przede wszystkim mój człowiek. Severus i ja spotykamy się." Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę obok siebie. Ten delikatnie skinął gławą, by kontynuowała.

„I nie tak, jak myślicie, nie jakby miał być moim opiekunem, i nie, nie mogę poznać Severusa z Irene i nie, nie zapraszajcie proszę Viktora, bo Severus, to mój człowiek. I ja chcę z nim być i jestem z nim od…"

„… od 22. Czerwca. Tak, wiemy, skarbie." Dokończyła pani Granger, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

„Wy? Wiecie?"

„Jeżeli chcieliście zachować to w tajemnicy, to nie trzeba był całować się u nas na ganku. Oczywiście, że wiemy!"

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i spojrzała na Severusa. Ten niewerbalnie użył Legilimens i przez ułamek sekundy Hermiona zobaczyła siebie samą w tamten ciepły czerwcowy wieczór.

„ _To było niesamowite! Sev, widziałeś, jaka mama była szczęśliwa! Jesteś najlepszy. To było całkowicie niesamowite." Hermiona zakręciła się z radości wokół własnej osi, jej biała, letnia sukienka zawirowała wraz z nią, muskając przy tym stojącego obok Severusa. „Mama była taka szczęśliwa! Nie mam pojęcia, jak zyskałeś te wszystkie pozwolenia! I ten śnieg w ogrodzie, i lampki, i dekoracje. Mama kocha zimę. Jestem pewna, że to były jej najlepsze urodziny w życiu." Hermiona zaśmiała się. „Widziałeś, jak tańczyli z tatą na śniegu! No boso! Koniecznie musisz nauczyć mnie tego zaklęcia ochronnego! To było magiczne, Sev. Obłędne wręcz." Hermionie zakręciło się lekko w głowie. Położyła dłoń na piersi Severusa i zobaczyła swoje odbicie w jego oczach. „Chcę być kiedyś tak szczęśliwa jak oni byli dzisiaj. A to wszystko dzięki tobie. Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować. W poniedziałek idę na spotkanie Forum, pójdziesz ze mną. Musisz mi pomóc wybrać kogoś, z kim będę tak szczęśliwa, jak mama z tatą, jak ja dzisiaj byłam z wami, jak jestem z tobą…" Hermiona przerwała w pół słowa. Jakby zorientowała się, gdzie i z kim jest i co właśnie powiedziała. Poruszyła delikatnie dłonią, chcąc zabrać ją z miejsca, gdzie się znajdywała, lecz w tej samej chwili Severus położył na niej swoją._

„ _Byłaś dzisiaj szczęśliwa? Tak jak twoi rodzice?" Hermiona pierwszy raz wyczuła wahanie w jego głosie. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć._

„ _Ja..." Ale zanim odpowiedziała zdecydowała się unieść lekko głowę do góry. Severus zdawał się myśleć o tym samym, bo pochylił się ku dziewczynie i jego ciepłe usta dotknęły jej. Jakby czekając na jej pozwolenie, nie ruszył się choćby o milimetr. Gdy poczuł odpowiedź Hermiony, jego ciało zdawało się wiedzieć co robi, zanim jego mózg zarejestrował jakiekolwiek inne rzeczy dookoła. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, całkowicie zapominając o świecie. Gdy się rozdzielili Hermiona szepnęła cicho. „Zabierz nas stąd. Już." Severus kątem oka zobaczył uśmiechniętego doktora Granger, który lekko poruszył firanką, odchodząc od okna przy frontowych drzwiach._

Dokładnie 6 miesięcy później Hermiona także go zobaczyła.

„Tato? Mamo? Wy wiedzieliście?"

Doktor Granger zaśmiał się szczerze. Jego żona chwyciła go radośnie za rękę.

„Oczywiście, że widzieliśmy skarbie. Matki wiedzą wszystko. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu nie powiedziałaś nam od początku i trzymałaś to w takiej tajemnicy. Przecież wiesz, że bardzo lubimy Severusa, a sama mówiłaś, że różnica wieku w świecie czarodziejów jest inaczej pojmowana, niż między nami."

„Matka ma rację, Hermiono. Przyznaję, że nasze dzisiejsze podchody nie były zbyt dyskretne i przyjemne, ale powiedzcie sami, że było zabawnie. Nam, starym ludziom wiele się wybacza. Tacy jesteście inteligentni, ale wam to zawsze trzeba pomagać. Jesteście oboje beznadziejni w odczytywaniu znaków między mężczyzną i kobietą. Gdybym temu, jak to powiedziałaś, „twojemu człowiekowi" nie powiedział, te 6 miesięcy temu, by w końcu wykonał jakiś ruch w twoim kierunku, zanim uduszę cię gołymi rękoma za przyprowadzenie następnego pajaca do domu, to on do tej pory mógłby liczyć tylko na powolne tortury, którymi od kilku lat go raczyłaś. Severus zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko i mógłby być twój już dawno temu, gdyby nie jego niepewność i twoje uparcie się na tych młodych ludzi z Forum."

„Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wiedzieliście. I pozwoliliście nam trzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. Która okazała się wcale nie być tajemnicą." Hermiona odwróciła się do Severusa.

„Sev! I ty wiedziałeś, że oni wiedzą. I dałeś mi się tak stresować!"

„Hermiono, wiesz dobrze, że potrzebowałaś czasu, my go potrzebowaliśmy. Po za tym wiedziałem, że powiesz im, kiedy będziesz gotowa."

„Masz rację, potrzebowaliśmy trochę czasu dla siebie. Po tylu latach ciężko było przestawić się z relacji przyjacielskiej na związek."

„Mów za siebie, czarownico." Severus mrugnął do ojca Hermiony i uniósł usta w prawdziwym pół-uśmiechu jednocześnie przesuwając rękę pod stołem w górę uda dziewczyny. Hermiona zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła.

Doktor Granger roześmiał się widząc jej speszoną minę.

„Severus ma rację. Chłopak był wystarczająco cierpliwy, jak na jedno życie."

„Doktorze Granger, pani Granger. Jak pozwolicie, to Hermiona i ja mamy dla was mały prezent. Czy zechcielibyście przejść do ogrodu."

„Nie trzeba było! Wasza obecność i radość z tego, że jesteście razem jest dla nas największym prezentem."

„Mimo wszystko nalegam."

Państwo Granger wyszli na taras, ale nie zdążyli nawet zauważyć, że wciąż lał deszcz, gdyż Severus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Po kilku chwilach po brązowo- szarej, mokrej scenerii nie było śladu. Trawnik pokryty był kilku centymetrową warstwą śniegu, który wciąż padał. Dookoła na drzewach zawisły lampiony w kształcie choinek i zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka.

„Billie Holiday! Severusie! Pamiętałeś, że to nasza ślubna płyta! Ach jak miło! Jest i jemioła! Andrew! Koniecznie musimy zatańczyć."

Pani Granger wzięła męża za rękę i powoli zaczęli poruszać się w rytm muzyki. Andrew zaczął cicho szeptać coś do żony, na co ona delikatnie zachichotała mu z ramię.

Severus spojrzał na Hermionę.

„Mówiłem ci, że nie będzie tak źle. Musisz mi bardziej ufać."

„Ufam ci. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że stoję tutaj obok ciebie w świąteczny dzień, pod jemiołą i czekam?"

„Jemiołą?" Severus spojrzał w górę. „To zdecydowanie nie było częścią prezentu dla twoich rodziców."

„Zapomniałeś, że nie ty jeden posiadasz różdżkę." Powiedziała uśmiechnięta Hermiona, chowając dumnie swoje 10 i ¾ cala.

„To jak będzie z moim prezentem?" Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej.

„Twoim prezentem?" Severus objął ją delikatnie w talii. „Jak tylko o takich prezentach marzysz, to nie musimy odziedziczać spadku po twoich rodzicach. Takie zachcianki z przyjemnością będę spełniał."

Hermiona pierwsza poddała się przy tej wymianie zdań. Szkoda było czasu na słowa, gdy mogła być w ramionach człowieka, który należał tylko do niej. Już na zawsze.


End file.
